Cotton Candy
by hazeymist
Summary: Natsume hatched up a plan and the smirk on his face showed it when Mikan popped a piece of cotton candy in her mouth. “On second thought…”


**I didn't have something better to do and I was bored. This story just popped into my mind a few minutes ago and decided to type it. As you can see it is not really written that well. Like I said it was made out of boredom. But I want to know what you guys think, kay?**

**Mikan: This is gonna be so cool. Another story about me...*shrieks excitedly***

**Natsume: It's not only about you baka.**

**Hazeymist: It's about the two of you, so shut up and let's start the story.**

**Natsume: No one tells me what to do. *has fireball in hands***

**Hazeymist: I'm the author so I can decide what you should do. *sticks tongue out***

**Natsume: You don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Hazeymist: *nothing to say***

**Mikan: *staring at the two* *sighs* Enjoy the story! And remember. Hazeymist doesn't own me or Natsume or Gakuen Alice.**

**Hazeymist: I wish I did...**

* * *

It was a typical day in Alice Academy and the friends were inside Anna's three star room, eating the cotton candy she made. Although they were all in High School, it was as if they acted like children on occasions like this. Everyone was there; Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu. Only Natsume was missing cause of a mission.

"This is the best cotton candy I've ever tasted Anna!" Mikan popped another cotton candy in her mouth.

"Keep on eating that much cotton candy and you'll gain weight." Hotaru pointed out.

"I don't care." Mikan replied and popped another piece in her mouth.

"You will when Natsume will break up with you."

The room grew silent when Sumire said this. They gave her glares and she acted as if she were innocent. Mikan on the other hand paused from eating and stared at the cotton candy in her hand.

"Don't listen to her Mikan-chan. You know Natsume likes you because of you." Nonoko comforted shooting daggers at Sumire with every word

Mikan stared down at her body then to Natsume who just entered the room (talk about perfect timing).

"What's going on here?" Natsume had said when he closed the door. All eyes turned on him and Mikan just lowered her head and the cotton candy.

Natsume willingly approached her and sat beside her on the couch. He noticed that Mikan was holding a cotton candy and asked, "Is that cotton candy?"

Mikan looked up at him. Instead of offering him the quick-melt candy she asked, "Natsume, would you break up with me if I were to gain weight?"

Natsume was taken back by this question. "What gave you that idea?"

"Sumire said you'd break up with me if I gained weight." Mikan stared at the cotton candy in her hand.

Natsume twitched and turned to Sumire. He gave her a glare which made Sumire melt and regret she ever said that to Mikan. He sighed and said, "Yes."

Mikan shot her head up and the people inside the room gave Natsume a look of surprise. Even Sumire who was practically hiding under the covers of Anna's bed was a little surprised that Natsume will break up with Mikan if gained weight.

"I won't break up with you if gained weight. I'd break up with you if you didn't give me that cotton candy." Natsume pointed to the one in her hand impatiently.

Mikan gleamed and handed the cotton candy to Natsume. "Here you can have it." Natsume stared at it for a few minutes before saying, "Never mind. Just eat it."

"Seriously?" Mikan asked pulling her hand back.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Natsume placed a serious face to show Mikan he was serious, but the truth was Natsume hatched up a plan and the smirk on his face showed it when Mikan popped a piece of cotton candy in her mouth. "On second thought…" He pulled Mikan by the arm and crashed his lips violently into hers. Mikan- who was caught up by surprise- had her mouth open when Natsume crashed his lips. He grabbed this opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth and licked the melting candy inside her mouth until there was nothing left.

When he broke apart Mikan stared at him bewildered.

"Get a room Hyuuga." Hotaru had said after Natsume's act. Natsume turned to Hotaru and saw Ruka beside her blush wildly. He roamed his eyes around the room scanning for his friends expressions and saw that they where mostly blushing (except for Koko and Hotaru).

He just smirked and watched from the corner of his eye as Mikan popped another cotton candy in her mouth while smiling a sly smile at him.

He knew that this would give his friends an impression, but who cares? Mikan was his girl anyway.

* * *

**Hazeymist: What did you guys think?**

**Natsume: That is so not like me. Except for the glare. And the last part where I pulled Mikan.**

**Mikan: You were so abrupt stupid!**

**Natsume: Just admit you liked it.**

**Mikan: *blushes***

**Natsume: So you did like it...**

**Hazeymist: *sweat drops* Anyways...just let me guys know what you think by reviewing. Even if your not logged in you can still review...**


End file.
